A Title Sora Couldn’t Remember
by ChibiJazine3287
Summary: Everyone has dissapeared from Sora's life. During the confusion he meets an old friend. Meanwhile Kairi starts remebering her past in Hollow Bastion and is now determine to find her friends.
1. Default Chapter

A Title Sora Couldn't Remember  
  
My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah!! I love KH so much. This is going to be a shonen ai unless my friends convince me turn it to a yaoi.  
  
This takes place after Kingdom Hearts and *shrugs* maybe before chain of memories. Anyway enjoy the romance and the adventure.   
  
Yeah before I forget. Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Thank squaresoft and Disney for that.   
  
Chapter One  
  
The starry night was silent. It had just finish raining and the sweet smell filled the air. A young boy, about the age of fifteen if not younger, splashed against his reflection in a shallow puddle. The water distorted the image of a feminine looking brunette boy with blue eyes .  
  
His feet lead him inside a small shop.   
  
"Well, Well there is a face I never thought I see again."  
  
The shop owner turned all the way to greet the visitor.  
  
"I see your back in this shop again," the teenager commented.  
  
"Well," He takes the cigarette out of his mouth, "I missed the place. There is a friend here who wants to see you. He knew you would be coming. I thought that would be impossible. The worlds were supposed to be forever closed."  
  
Sora sighed.   
  
"Something went wrong. That is about as much as I really know. Where are the moogles?"  
  
"They left. This town is getting really bad now. It was too much for them. I turn the room into a guestroom. Those shadow creatures are back again. I thought we finally be rid of them once for all. Talk about this town's luck."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sora tried to ease the tension with a smile and went upstairs. Everyone he knew was gone. He had even had been split up with Donald and Goofy. His smile came back. He was curious to see who this friend was. It could be Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Cloud, Aeris, Squall, Yuffie or maybe even.......  
  
"Riku!" Sora shouted.   
  
There he was, the other keyblade master in a pensive state lying on the bed. Sora looked around. He remembered the room being much bigger. In the corner there still was the moogle's machine. They never took it with them. The rest of the room was made up of another bed, a lamp, oven, sink, and a closet, no bathroom.   
  
"Riku?" Sora whispered. His friend snapped out of it and turned toward him.   
  
"Hey Sora."  
  
He pulled Sora cheeks teasingly.   
  
"Look how much you have grown. Dyed your hair too. I guess we have to say goodbye to the innocent Sora. Now you're a rebel."  
  
Sora smiled uneasily.  
  
"Yeah you can say that."  
  
"You know that they are back," Riku murmuredseriously. "Not only that but they look like that they have evolve somehow. It's just another adventure we can go on Sora. Just like old times."  
  
"Have you seen Kai........?  
  
"No." Riku hastily answered. Then, "Can you ever keep track of her Sora? Or maybe she is trying to avoid you. Ever thought of that?"  
  
Riku inched closer to Sora and looked down to him with a needing gaze. His silver hair overlaid the younger boy's bleached. His hot breath warmed Sora's cheek.   
  
"Or maybe Sora, maybe you don't want to find to her."  
  
Outside, the rain started again. It beats heavily on to the window. It filled the puddle that Sora stepped in earlier. It sang a sweet lullaby.  
  
Before Sora could even do anything his best friend had his lips toward him. Riku's hand caressed his cheek. The younger keyblade master couldn't understand why, but all of his thoughts began to slip away His mind reached a state of ecstasy. He moaned softly and the name slipped out, "Riku."  
  
The two boys lost their balance and fell on the floor with a loud thump. At the same time, Cid gazed to the ceiling for a moment then went back to his work.   
  
"Must be my imagination."  
  
The young brunette looked at his best friend. His mind searched for an answer but nothing came.  
  
"Riku? Why?"  
  
Riku got up from the ground and walked to the window.   
  
"It's raining again." He informed.   
  
"Why did you do that Riku?!" Sora demanded.   
  
The two boys are caught in another stare.   
  
"Sora," Riku began. " We don't need Kairi. We never did. The only importance she has to us is that she is the princess of hearts. We can do this all by ourselves. "   
  
"Riku tell me why you did that!" Sora yelled.   
  
He walked up to the calm, older, boy.  
  
"Did you like it Sora? It's okay to admit so."  
  
At once Sora cried on to his chest. His whole body shook as he grabbed his friend.  
  
"It's not fair Riku! Everything has gone wrong! Why did you bring me into this! Maybe I didn't want to be a Keyblade master. I met so many friends being one but now I have lost them all. Things are getting worse. Why Riku ?"  
  
Sora continued to dig his head into his chest. His voice was shaky and he choked on his tears. A strong hand comforted him. Riku went through Sora's hair slowly. His other hand brought the younger boy closer to him.  
  
"I did this Sora because I love you." Riku whispered. "I was told about the world of Kingdom Hearts in a dream. Not long after I found the door. It was possible to make are dreams true. I wanted you to be with me. That is why on that day when our lives were change forever I ask for you to take my hand into the new worlds. But you wouldn't have come if Kairi didn't."  
  
The name came out of Riku's mouth with disgust.   
  
"Do you understand now Sora? Does me kissing you, bother you."  
  
Sora looks up to eyes so clear and knowing.  
  
"No."  
  
Their lips met once again. This time it was with hunger. Riku brought his little keyblade master even closer to him.   
  
"Sora?" Riku asked. He bought his lips to his ear. "I want us to intertwine. Sora. I want to become a part of you."   
  
Cid ascended upstairs and Sora pushed himself away from Riku before Cid could see anything. Sora's heart was pounding.   
  
Could Cid hear me?  
  
Sora turned to Riku. He was glad that he acted as if nothing happen. Still, Cid looked at them suspiciously.   
  
"I am about to leave anything you two need?" Cid asked.  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
"You'll have to fight for the bed. Whoever loses can sleep downstairs. I'll be back in the morning. Don't steal anything. "  
  
Sora wanted to implore for Cid to stay, but nothing came out. He just stared helplessly as the storeowner left.   
  
"I don't want anything to happen." Sora began. " I need you to comfort me but that's all. We can't forget about the people that we need to save. We need to reunite with are friends or we will fail."  
  
Sora grabbed a pillow from the bed and took it downstairs. It would be best if he slept downstairs.   
  
"What about me Sora?" Riku whispered. His heart was still racing. He adjusted himself so he could calm down.   
  
" I need you too." 


	2. Chapter 2

Remember the legal stuff. KH doesn't belong to me. *sniff*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kairi gradually opened her eyes. Her grandmother was by her side but to busy weaving to care that she was awake.   
  
"Grandmother!" Kairi yelled.   
  
The old woman turned to her.   
  
"Ah you're finally awake. I knew it would be one of these days."  
  
Kairi got out of her bed and walked toward her. The sun outside was high in the air. A warm breeze entered the room through a small window.   
  
"How long have I been a sleep?"  
  
"A month." Her grandmother said with an elderly smile. "You were trying to make a raft but accidentally hit yourself with a log. Tidus, Selphie and Wakka all came to see if you were all right. I am sure that they will be excited that you have awakened."  
  
"What about Riku and Sora?"  
  
Her Grandmother looked at her confused.   
  
"And who are they?"  
  
"Riku and Sora. One has silver hair and is really cute and strong. The other one is a kind brunette but kind of slow at times. They're the ones that saved the world from those creatures."  
  
"I am sorry Kairi but I have no idea who you're talking about. Maybe it was a dream you had."  
  
"No grandma. It wasn't a dream. I know they're here."  
  
Kairi ran out of the hut and looked everywhere on the island. She ran to Sora's house but the place was abandon. An old couple was currently living in Riku's home. Kairi questioned all her friends but none of them had heard of the two keyblade masters. As a last resort, Kairi ran into the cave. Everything was empty. There wasn't any sign of them ever existing. Even the drawing was gone. The princess collapsed to the ground.   
  
They are really gone, She said to herself. I don't believe it. They're gone forever. There is so much I wanted to tell them.   
  
The cave had always brought Kairi memories of her past but she never told any of her friends about them. Most were blurry but a few she could remember exactly.   
  
Kairi recalled running up and down the stairs of the library. One time she found a hidden a room but her grand-mother scolded her and told her never to go again.   
  
The most important memory was when she left Hallow Bastion. Kairi couldn't remember why but it had something to do with darkness. She had to leave the darkness. Her grand-mother took her on a fancy ship and they went through a portal. Through the window she recalled a dark ominous sky with meteors soaring though the darkness. After that she was in Destiny Islands. A few meteors escaped the portal. She remembered that clearly. Because she appeared during the meteors the kids on the island called her meteor girl.  
  
Kairi snapped out of her pensive state.   
  
"Sora told me about a ship that took him to different worlds. " She said to herself. "A gummi ship! I arrived here on a gummi ship! It should still be here. I remember now! A man with brown hair and a scar gave the ship to us. He was very protective of my family. If I find it I can find Sora and Riku! We will be able to reunite again!"  
  
Kairi searched everywhere on the island for the gummi ship. No matter where she looked she just couldn't find it.   
  
The water splashed against the beautiful destiny island beach. Kairi walked back to where Riku and Sora had many of their races. It was how the two solved many of their problems.  
  
Here, Kairi began in a whispered. She pointed to the spot.  
  
The last time we were here, Riku and Sora had the race about what the ship should be called.   
  
Kairi walk toward the big boulder where Sora found one of the mushrooms.   
  
"Sora told me he found something in here."  
  
She crawled into the hole.  
  
"It's cramp. I wonder how he could fit in here?"  
  
A sudden rumbling came from outside. The boulder began to move. With a loud thud, Kairi was closed in.  
  
"No!" Kairi screamed.   
  
She banged on the rock  
  
"Please open. Oh my god! Please!"  
  
A bright light engulfed the darkness of the space. A different type of heartless symbol appeared. Where the color was originally black it was white and the red was now green. The symbol wrapped around her.  
  
"Sora!" She yelled.  
  
"Riku please save me!"  
  
A gummi ship began to appear around her while the rocks it replaced disappeared  
  
"Please help me I don't want to die."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Don't worry." Said a sweet voice.   
  
Kairi looked up to a hologram of her father-her real father. When she came to Destiny Islands her mother remarried. Her old father was dead, in Hollow Bastion. But here was his voice, comforting her.  
  
She resembled her father a lot. Kairi could remember her mother always saying that she was envious that Kairi was so much like her father. They shared the same hair and the same eyes. Both were especially stubborn.   
  
"Don't worry Kairi." Her father said again. "Here is chance for you to find you friends.   
  
Pull the lever to your right and that will transport you to the meteor passage."  
  
"Meteor passage?"  
  
"It is what every gummi ship rides though to get to other worlds. It will take you to where your friends are. I miss you sweetie. Grow up to a beautiful woman."  
  
The hologram disappeared. Not long afterwards the gummi ship transported to traverse town.   
  
"This time I am going to tell Sora and Riku the whole story. How much I do know about the heartless." 


End file.
